This invention relates generally to sealable paint tray assemblies and paint kits, more specifically to a combination wet architectural coating and wet coating applicator storage container, dry storage container, and dry package assembly for sealable paint tray assemblies or paint kits. For convenience of description, reference will hereafter be made to “paint” as representative generally of architectural coatings. References will hereafter be made to “paint kit” as representative generally of a paint tray, lid and paint applicator such as a roller assembly.
Conventional roller painting equipment used by consumers or professionals almost invariably consists essentially of a roller assembly and a paint tray. A batch of paint from a one gallon or other convenient sized container of paint is poured into a tray which usually has a storage capacity considerably less than the volume of the paint container, and the roller sleeve is dipped into the tray as the work progresses until the batch is exhausted, at which time another batch is poured into the tray. It is always hoped that the paint in the tray will be exhausted at the same time as the person applying the paint quits for the day or leaves the job for an extended period of time so that a skin will not form on the paint left in the tray and the paint applicator will not harden due to solvent evaporation, but quite often this does not happen. As a consequence the user has the option of throwing out or cleaning the roller sleeve and pouring the unused paint back into the original container, which is invariably a messy and time consuming process with the potential for spillage on a floor or carpeted surface, or leaving the roller assembly and unused paint in the tray until the user can return to finish the job. If the paint is left in the tray, removing the skin that forms over the paint reservoir is an even messier task than pouring out the unused paint with all the above described disadvantages. In addition, due to solvent evaporation, the now skin free paint will often be thicker than when it was poured from the original container and, as a consequence, the surface cover ability and quality may consequently be lowered. Items like roller sleeves are often replaced once painting is resumed. This becomes expensive to replace the roller sleeves at every new starting point but is often a popular choice rather than the long, messy, and often aggravating process of washing a roller sleeve at any point when the tray and paint accessories are not in use.
Attempts have been made to address the above disadvantages but none to our knowledge has been sufficiently successful. For example, a number of proposals have been made involving a mating lid for a tray but many, and possibly a majority, of said proposed structures attempt to make a provision to also contain paint accessories such as roller assemblies, brushes and pads in the closed space formed by the tray and associated lid. An assembly of items such as a tray, lid and a paint applicator can be referred to as a paint kit. Such past construction has however had inherent disadvantages when used as wet storage units in that all, or nearly all, trays include an inclined ramp near the front thereof for the purpose of “rolling out” or distributing a fresh roller sleeve load of paint after dipping into the paint reservoir so that the paint is evenly distributed on the roller sleeve prior to application to a receiving surface. The surface of the inclined ramp becomes coated with wet and sticky paint when in use and hence if an applicator handle is laid thereon preparatory to closing the lid on the tray, the handle becomes sticky and unusable thereby requiring cleaning prior to recommencing use.
Further attempts have been made to address the above disadvantages and in focusing on this particular disadvantage, created other problems. For example, some proposals have included additional structure to hold the handles of both the brush and roller assembly away from the wet ramp by extending the handles outside of the tray when the lid is closed. This of course lends itself to accidental tripping on and kicking of the tray assembly and it also uses as much as twice the space necessary to store the tray assembly with protruding applicator handles while not in use.
In some instances it is a requirement of a commercially practical tray assembly that the assembly function as a package so as to provide the option to the ultimate consumer of combining the tray assembly with an appropriate paint applicator such as a roller assembly, mini roller assembly and pads so that a paint kit is formed. There is accordingly a need for a tray assembly having a paint receptacle and a lid which provides a liquid tight, and virtually air tight, container when holding paint between active uses of the tray assembly and yet is easily assembled when the tray assembly is intended to function as a wet storage unit, and easily disassembled when the tray assembly is opened for active use. There is also a need for a paint kit consisting of at least a paint applicator and a tray assembly as above described, which displays the paint applicator and the tray assembly in a visually appealing manner when presented to potential purchasers in a retail outlet.
In addition to the foregoing requirements a tray assembly consisting of a tray and lid only, must occupy a minimal cubic space for manufacturing, shipping and displaying purposes. In effect, the trays should be nestable, the lids should be nestable, and a plurality of lids should add only a minute fraction of bulk to an equal number of trays so that manufacturing, shipping and displaying steps may be carried out at the lowest possible cost and least inconvenience. In this connection the lid should have surfaces to accommodate labels and other externally applied point of purchase marketing aids which assist in the selling potential of the tray assembly and roller assembly. If the lid is made from a clear plastic material a label on the underside of the lid will present the product for sale and, by turning over the lid, will provide use instructions.